


Protocol

by RerumTechnologies



Series: General Ficlets and Fuckery [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Danny is a little shit, Dirty Talk, Episode: s02e22 Ua Hopu (Caught), Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, little bit of bondage, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RerumTechnologies/pseuds/RerumTechnologies
Summary: the writers of H50 could not have made this easier on me. these are ACTUAL lines from the show:“It’s protocol, Danny, I’m sorry, but I can’t answer your questions right now, okay?”“Well, I got an easy one, alright?” Danny contains a grin, “What,” he annunciates, “are you wearing?” Silence, maybe a huff of laughter and Danny’s anger slips that little bit more. “You know what, don’t answer it. I’m sure it’s top-secret, so I will take a guess.” He hums into the phone, relishing the fact he is 100% certain Steve is grinning like a fool on the other side. “Cargo pants.”It's like they were asking me to write some smut!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: General Ficlets and Fuckery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Protocol

“It’s protocol, Danny, I’m sorry, but I can’t answer your questions right now, okay?”

“Well, I got an easy one, alright?” Danny contains a grin, “What,” he annunciates, “are you wearing?” Silence, maybe a huff of laughter and Danny’s anger slips that little bit more. “You know what, don’t answer it. I’m sure it’s top-secret, so I will take a guess.” He hums into the phone, relishing the fact he is 100% certain Steve is grinning like a fool on the other side. “Cargo pants.”

This time Steve does laugh.

“No wait, sorry, you know I can do better.” Danny turns away from all the cops prowling around outside the warehouse, “Probably your favourite pair, yeah? The one’s that you’ve worn so much, they’re one crazy Steve-Idea away from falling apart. They’re pretty sturdy, though, aren’t they? Nothing Commander McGarrett owns could be so easily broken since he’s a five-year-old child who likes to break things.” Steve covers another chuckle with a cleared throat, “I bet I could manhandle those pants and they’d still be ready to see combat, huh? Pull you in by the belt loops, maybe cuff you to your desk by them too. And I know for a fact they sit pretty damn low on your hips. I’m pretty sure that’s against some SEAL regulations, right? Where was I?”

“I was, uh,” Steve coughs, “My desk.”

“Oh, right. Thank you so much. So kind. The desk. So, I’ve got you cuffed to the desk by your belt loops. Luckily, that means you can still use your hands. You’ve got some nice hands, McGarrett, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Steve’s breathing is getting a little heavier – not by much, but Danny knows about these things. “I’d probably want you to keep those hands in my hair while I work my way down your body. I’ll do it very slowly just because that aneurism face you have is just so darn cute. But finally, I’ll make it to your pants, and they’ll be a little _full_ by that point, won’t they? You know what? I think I know why you like cargo pants so much, they’re so easy to open. No, wait involved. I’ll take you out, carefully, and I’ll make sure you’re still looking at me. That’s important during any interrogation; eye contact. So I’ll keep my eyes on you, but I’ll run my tongue over the head– the way that you like me to – then I’ll swallow you, slowly. I know you like watching me do that – even if you never say anything. I know because of that whimper you make.”

Danny can almost feel Steve’s face turning red from the other side of the ocean. “Just as you’re reaching down my throat. That’s when you can use your hands, slide them through my hair to get a good grip. I know that, too, you know. You talk about how my hair is ridiculous and too long and too ‘Hoale’, but you like it. You like burying your big strong hands in my hair and using that leverage. You like it when I go slow. You like pulling my mouth slowly off you just to slide yourself back in.” Steve clears his throat again, “You annoy me, have I mentioned that? Not today at least. I think I should tell you at least once every 24 hours. Just so the message sinks in. What annoys me the most isn’t when you won’t stop talking, it’s when you stay silent. It drives me bat shit crazy when you hold back all those noises. So maybe, because I’ve got you cuffed to your desk. I’ll make sure you start talking. I’ll probably only get noises at first – but those are some of my favourite sounds from you. Especially that one you make when I – well, that’s classified isn’t it? And this is an unsecured line as you’ve said, so! I’ve got one more question for you, Steve.” Danny can’t here Steve breathing anymore. “Are those cargo pants a little tight?”

“Good-bye, Daniel,” Steve’s voice is gruff and a little too low. He hangs up as Danny starts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED IN MY SURVEY!
> 
> Also, I should probably mention that I'm on tumblr as well under the same name, stalk me at your leisure! 
> 
> Leave a comment on your way out and may you find many happy OTPs and AUs!


End file.
